This invention relates to bagging machines used for bagging farm crops and the like, and, more particularly, it relates to a means for adapting a bagging machine designed for bagging crops in a particular bag size, to enable the machine to bag in a larger sized bag.
Bagging machines of this invention place material, e.g., farm crops, in large bags having a circumference/cross section, e.g., of 10 feet, 12 feet, 14 feet, and having a length, e.g., 100 feet to 200 feet. The bags are desirably filled to capacity and to achieve that end, the bags are folded in a manner that enables them to be mounted to the exterior of the bagging machine""s tunnel, the tunnel being sized to fit that particular bag size. A portion of the bag is extended from the tunnel""s back end and the bag end is tied shut. The bag is accordingly held open by the tunnel to its near maximum opening (although not necessarily circular) and material is first packed into the tunnel interior having a similar cross sectional dimension before it is inserted into the bag from the tunnel""s rear end opening. The pre-packed material is continuously forced into the tunnel and then inserted into the bag which is incrementally deployed off the tunnel.
The different bag sizes are selected to accommodate differing needs of the user/customer. Whatever bag size is desired, a bagging machine and matching bag size is provided to that customer. Should a customer wish to bag different crops in different bag sizes, the customer must either use different sizes of bagging machines, or acquire a bagging machine that is convertible to different bag sizes. (See U.S. Pat. No. 9/934998.)
The present invention is directed to a means for converting a standard fixed tunnel bagging machine to accommodate a larger bag size as may be desirable by a customer/farmer, e.g., when converting its use of the machine for grain bagging to silage bagging.
In a preferred embodiment, a bagging machine, is designed to fill a bag e.g., having a 12-foot diameter opening. The rear end portion of the primary tunnel is typically provided with a removable tunnel extension of e.g., 4 feet in length. (The removable tunnel extension accommodates the need for downsizing of the machine for over-the-road hauling.) The added length is provided only for the top and sides and not the floor or bottom of the tunnel. Thus the bag bottom drops to the ground while still held open by the top and sides of the tunnel extension. It has been determined that this transition from all tunnel support to combined tunnel and ground support results in a better compaction/fill of the bag. (It is noted that compaction is typically facilitated by various mechanisms such as back stops or anchors.) The tunnel extension was previously considered a substantially semi-permanent fixture and likely secured by bolts at numerous positions around the mated end edges of the primary tunnel (rear end) and extension (forward end). For the present preferred embodiment of the invention, the extension (at its mated end edge) is provided with rearwardly projecting quick release pins (e.g., 5 pinsxe2x80x942 at each side and 1 at the top), and the primary tunnel is provided with sockets or tubular openings that receive the pins. The pins are locked into place e.g., with cotter pins projected through holes in the ends of the pins so that removal of the extension from the primary tunnel is simply a matter of releasing the lock (removal of the cotter pins) and withdrawal of the extension.
The extension is then replaced with a flared tunnel extension that flares outwardly from its forward end having a similar mated end edge, i.e., mated to the rear edge of the primary tunnel, to the larger size that is designed to fill a 14-foot bag. At the forward edge the flared extension is similarly provided with quick-release securement pins for similar quick-release connection to the primary tunnel.
The extension includes a top wall and opposing side walls that are flared outwardly to the greater size, e.g., 14 feet, and then preferably extends laterally a short distance, e.g., 4 feet, as desired for pre-compaction to the 14-foot bag size. Extended forwardly along the top of the extension from the position where the flaring portion of the tunnel becomes lateral, an assembly of tubes provides a bag support that is inclined back to front until it reaches the juncture whereat the extension and primary tunnel are joined, at which point the assembly of tubes extends laterally over a rear portion of the primary tunnel. This assembly of tubes supports the 14-foot bag. Because both the top and sides of the tunnel extension are inwardly angled or tapered back to front, to fully support the bag, the tube assembly support is forwardly inclined to maintain the bag in a fully supported position above the ground. That is, as the bag is mounted to the tunnel extension and continues forwardly along the tunnel, the sides and top being angled inwardly provide a continuously smaller circumference for supporting the larger bag and, without the tube assembly support, would result in the bag laying loose on the tunnel and thus dragging on the ground. The incline of the support is designed to eliminate the slack and maintain support of the bag. To facilitate mounting of the bag to the tunnel, a removal cradle is provided on which the bag is mounted. The cradle is designed with a lift arm that can be engaged by a hoist and then maneuvered into position on the bag support and surrounding the primary tunnel end.
A further understanding and appreciation of the invention will be obtained by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.